The use of ceramic probes is highly desirable downstream of combustors where the use of probes made from metal is not possible. Ceramic probes generally do not require cooling like metal components and are therefore more efficient. Ceramic probes are also cheaper than metal probes and generally last longer. Moreover, ceramic probes may be lighter and more reliable than metal probes. However, holding ceramic probes in a hot, high-flow, highly dynamic gas path may be difficult. In addition, creating a seal around a ceramic probe can be problematic, particularly when transitioning from a ceramic probe to a metal tube. Current sealing techniques are highly susceptible to leaks and are prone to damage the ceramic probe.